Decisions Made: Prologue
by ks
Summary: It is a different kind of fic with an idea I don't believe has previously been used, so please read it. Read author's note as well! Please Review!


A/N: I am in a depressing, weird mood and this is a fic that wouldn't get out of my head. I have been contemplating on writing it for weeks now, but I finally had to because it just wouldn't stop etching at my brain. You will probably be seeing a lot more like it from me in the next week, considering I have many more like them stored in one of my brain cells and they are just dying to come out and be read. It may sound weird, but it is true. There will be about three chapters to this particular fic, and there may even be a sequel, depending on the reviews I get… *clears throat* Anyway, I hope you enjoy the opening chapter/prologue and this is just the beginning of these weird stories so please stay tuned…  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with Higher Ground   
  
  
  
Decisions Made: Prologue   
  
  
  
He stared at the sheets of paper in his hand. After all these years of wondering, all these years of crying himself to sleep at night and torturing himself, wondering what he had done to make things the way they were. Now he knew the answers, and now he was more confused than ever. He sighed as he sat on his down on his bed and skimmed over the letter again. What he held in his hand was going to change his own future, and he knew it. He nervously raised a hand to his forehead and massaged it.   
  
"Just when you think all is going good," he sighed to himself. He slowly pulled his feet up onto his bed and laid his head down. He slowly pulled the pillow under his head until it felt just right, never letting his eyes leave the sheets of paper.   
  
He stared up at the ceiling, wondering why all the sudden his parents sent him the information. Did they fill he was ready to accept it? Or were they just wanting him out of their hair so when they finalized the divorce one of them wouldn't end up having to help support him?   
  
"Probably the latter," he muttered to himself, a bit disgusted. He rolled over onto his side as he balled his hand into a fist and propped his head on it. He than began, for what seemed like the thousandth time today, reading over the paragraph that explained so much of his life…   
  
" We have located your biological family. Your mother, Ellen Lorren, passed away two days after giving birth to you. She was very ill, and had been for many years. Your father, Jeffery Hanston, knew nothing of you. It seems he was a "rambler" in his younger days, and he didn't know he had a son. He does now though and he wants so badly to be a part of your life. He has remarried and is currently living in Oklahoma. Your mother's mother put you up for adoption because she and her husband were unable to provide for you. They have both passed away now, but they prayed for you nightly, the young boy they raised for months was always with them; in their hearts. Your father so badly wants to be apart of your life now, and we think that it would be best for you as well…"   
  
Ezra put down the paper, not wanting to read on. He knew his parents just wanted to get rid of him; they didn't care what was best for him. A hardened expression crossed his face at the though of the things he had done. The drugs, the running away, the being angry and depressed all the time--he couldn't help but wonder if him being adopted had caused all that. He bit his tongue until it bled. He didn't know why, but he was hoping the bleeding and lightheadedness would take some of the painful emotions he was feeling at the moment away.  
  
He rolled back over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He wondered why all this was happening to him. He wondered if everything in life had a reason, or if it all just happened for the sake of happening. He sighed as he closed his eyes.   
  
"Guess we'll never know," he thought to himself.   
  
He thought back to all the times he had wondered about his biological parents. Wondered what they were like, why they had giving him up, why they had never kept in contact with him… So many questions had filled his brain at night, and he never would have the answers. Now he did though, and he had to decided what he was going to do about it, and soon.   
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Please Review!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  



End file.
